


Reflection

by Kurachie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, PTSD, So much angst, i just wrote it cause i felt like it, this is v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: Also posted on my Tumblr :) @ask-reed-detroit(its an ask blog but i post lil drabbles too)





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr :) @ask-reed-detroit   
> (its an ask blog but i post lil drabbles too)

Gavin entered his house and shut the door behind him. He put his head to his hand, finally letting the full pain of the migraine that had been building all day wash over him. He stumbled over to the bathroom and leant forward against the sink, feeling dizzy. He looked up into the mirror and at his reflection, it’s tired eyes looked right back. He could see the bags under his eyes, his messy hair, that scar across his nose…

That scar.

It was a constant reminder of the past, every time he would look at his reflection it jumped out at him, never letting him forget. 

_“D-Dad..?” his voice was small, scared. “Dad, please stop, you’re scaring me…”_  
He was standing on the landing by the stairs, his father looming over him, anger flaring behind his eyes.  
“Scaring you? SCARING you?! Pathetic- fucking PATHETIC! No fucking son of mine will ever be so pathetic!”  
A hand came towards him, grabbing him by the collar. His small body was lifted of the floor easily. His legs kicked out, tears beginning to spill from his eyes. His hands grappled at the larger by his throat, but to no avail.   
He was dangling over the stairs now.  
His cries became more desperate.  
Then, there was no longer a hand and he was falling.  
He heard screaming, there was a split second of searing pain across his face, then nothing. 

Gavin curled into himself, still leaning over the sink. He was shaking, and looked up again to see tears forming in his eyes. Pathetic.

_“-fucking PATHETIC!”_

He yelled out and smashed his fist into his reflection. Glass shattered and pain shot across his fist, but he didn’t stop. He did it again, then again-

The sound of someone sobbing was all that could be heard throughout the quiet house. Gavin was curled up on the floor, tears flowing freely from his eyes and his hand slowly dripping blood. 

Pathetic.


End file.
